Projects included in the Center Grant involve: 1) a study of CSF antibody levels in cerebrospinal fluid from patients with multiple sclerosis and related disease together with an analysis of oligoclonal bands in the CSF in these patients, 2) an ongoing collection center for CSF and brain material from patients with multiple sclerosis and viral dieases of the central nervous system, 3) an analysis of in situ hybridization of the measles virus genome in chronically infected cells in an attempt to determine whether the measles virus genome is present in cells surrounding the lesions in patients with multiple sclerosis, 4) an analysis of the cellular immune mechanisms in experimental allergic encephalomyelitis, 5) study of the experimental pathology of scrapie in mice in an attempt to determine whether particles which have been observed in the brains of affected mice represent the infective agent, and 6) biochemical studies attempting to further characterize the nature of the scrapie agent. A variety of virologic, histologic, immunologic, biochemical and ultrastructural techniques are employed in the projects listed above.